Ultimate Steel
Ultimate Steel is the name given to Haseo's final Job Extension he receives during the events of .hack//G.U. Vol. 4 Reconnection. 5th Form While in his 5th Form, Haseo is only capable of wielding one weapon type, the Eight Phase Blade, and only one weapon, the Gate of Ouroboros. Haseo's skills and skill trigger system have been completely overhauled. The Eight Phase Blade's weapon arts are all named after and inspired by the eight Avatars Haseo has absorbed, and Haseo cannot edit his skill trigger board. Four of his skills are available for immediate use through the standard Skill Trigger (R1), and the remaining four are available via the Double Trigger. Weapon The Eight Phase Blade is a unique weapon type exclusive to Haseo in his 5th Form, Ultimate Steel. Characteristics The Eight Phase Blade is a red one-handed longsword comprised of eight segmented blades. While Haseo is still considered an Adept Rogue, the Eight Phase Blade weapon type is nonetheless exclusive to him. Only one instance of the Eight Phase Blade weapon type is known to exist, the Gate of Ouroboros. *'Gate of Ouroboros' is a eight-phase sword, and as the name implies, it utilizes the power of eight inscriptions from phase one to phase eight. While fighting, the sword is divided in segment, so it can double up as a bladed whip. As each phase is used, the sword actually changes form as the power of eight avatars is used. The forms are, in order: scythe, twin swords, sword attacking with whirlwinds, hammer, another pair of dual swords, claws, mace and energy cannon. In his fifth form, Haseo can also activate his skill trigger a second time, performing a double trigger. Eight Phase Arts *'The Terror of Death - Merciless Decapitation': Changes the weapon to a scythe, and continuously slashes the enemy. Although it does not have any other special effects, it has high damage and easy to use which makes it appealing enough. *'The Mirage of Deceit - Confusion Flight': A pair of lances will launch attacks from the sky. It has a special effect on flying enemies and will give negative stat effects on them. *'The Propagation - Unforgiving Bud': The sword will change to another unique form, unleashing a whirlwind. Damage dealt will be absorbed to heal the user's HP. *'The Prophet - Will of the Gods': Swings down a giant hammer, and blows away enemies in a wide range with the shockwave. It has a special effect on armoured enemies. *'The Machinator - Bloom of Destiny': The weapon changes into Twin Blades, recklessly slashing the enemy. The damage itself is rather high and also has a special effect on flying enemies. *'The Temptress - Bewitching Wind': After doing a combo attack with claws on both hands, the user will then unleash a rose-like aura. Has a probability to inflict charm status to the enemy. *'The Avenger - Orb of Revenge': After doing a combo attack with a mace, the user spins the tip of the mace to deal multiple hits. It also has a special effect on armoured enemies. *'The Rebirth - Devil's Verdict': Changes the weapon into an energy cannon to burn every enemy directly in front. This is a high-damage, long-range attack. Category:The World R:2